Back Stabbed
by Ichi-butt
Summary: How would you feel if the only person you had left to care for, suddenly decided to back stab you? You'd say you'd let them go; but in reality, you'd want to rip their fucking heart out. Warnings: Human AU Mild Yaoi, violence, cursing, OCCness, and Mild Grimmjow x Luppi. ONESHOT


**A/N: Hello to all! This is my first fanfic, huzah! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I don't own Bleach.**

_**-BACKSTABBED-**_  
_  
_

_I like to believe that we broke up because we didn't feel the same anymore._

_That spark that we once had, was gone._

_But it was for another reason._

A straight-jacket held the trembling orangette in place, the long, vibrant locks the only color in the room. White padded walls sealed him from the outside world, the plush material also preventing the male from slamming his head against the wall to injure himself. Why was he here? Oh, that was the most interesting story ever. But also the longest.

Ichigo Kurosaki was in the shit hole for first degree murder, his insanity shipping him to the nearest asylum. He didn't kill one. His sentence wouldn't have been life if he'd killed only one, measly human. He killed two. And he would have killed more if he hadn't been found by one of his victims sister cradling the body in his lap as he rocked the man to sleep. He remembered everything. Each blissful scream of agony, each satisfying crack of his victims brittle bones. They would forever be stored in his memory bank for him to pull up when he was sad. But that wasn't the only thing that would be stashed away. Oh no, there was more. Cerulean filled the ill-patient's mind, dull chocolate hues snapping shut as he fell onto the padded flooring, legs kicking out randomly as he shook his head

_Just thinking about you- drags me back into sorrow. I can't escape. And I don't think ever will._

_Let's backtrack now, shall we?_

* * *

"Ohh, yes! There, Grimmjow! F-Faster!" Chocolate hues widened, a blush creeping over the orangette's cheek bones. Ichigo's face grew red. Not only from being flustered by hearing the whorish sounds coming from his bed room- their bed room- but from fury. An unfamiliar voice howled his lover's name, reminding him of a two dollar whore. The voice was feminine, hoarse from what he guessed was screaming. Just as the orangette reached out for the door handle, another moan of pleasure halted him.

_He could be dreaming, right?_

"G-God, m' comin'...!"

He couln't mistake that husky baritone. Grimmjow. There was his verification.

Not waiting a second longer, Ichigo charged into the room, throwing the door open with enough force to make the white wood creak and groan, nearly falling off its hinges. The two sweat figures on the bed were in a tangle of limbs, startled violet and cerulean staring in astonishment at the door way, ultramarine hues becoming the sizes of dinner plates as they locked with narrowed amber; a silent message passing between the two. A thin, wiry black-haired male was seated in the bigger mans lap, hands braced on the bed as he impaled himself onto the blunet's erection, panting harshly. Large hands gripped the raven head's hips, pulling him down to meet his thrusts.

_At least that was what they had been doing._

"Who the fuck're you?" the raven snapped, stilling his hips to put his full concentration on Ichigo, who was now trembling with rage. The orangette's hands shook at his sides, finger's curling into fists; his nails digging into his palms with enough force to draw blood. "I know I'm hot, but I don' like threesomes. So get lost." Apparently Ichigo had stood in shock for a good chunk of minutes. And the venom slicked comment turned up the boiler, Ichigo's teeth grinding as he attempted to calm himself.

Silence filled the room, aside from the harsh pants coming from the men, their bodies still connected from their sexual activity. The bluenette- Grimmjow- opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off instantly by Ichigo, who had chosen this time to speak. "Six years." Just those two words made Grimmjow stiffen, the male flinching visibly at the next set of words. "We've been together for six fucking years, and you can't even give me a decent break up?! Fuck you, Jaegerjaquez!" Another visible flinch. Ichigo only called Grimmjow by his last name or full name when he was pissed. But Ichigo was fucking livid.

"Ichi, I-"

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckin whore!" By now, Ichigo was fuming, teeth bared as something animalistic flared in his eyes. "Don't call me that! Don't even fucking speak!"

"Back the fuck off!" the violet-eyed-whore growled, raising his hips to release Grimmjow's impressive arousal, drawing a grunt from said male. "The hell are you talkin' about?! Me an' Grimm 'ave been together for eight years!" After screaming this, he hopped off of the bed, turning to face Grimmjow. "So you've been cheatin' on me?! That's what I am to you, Grimmjow?!" Anger dripped from the ceiling, successfully capturing the people who stood beneath it, except one. Grimmjow.

Eight years? Ichigo'd been with Grimmjow for six, so what was he? A toy? Did Grimmjow sniff him out to use him as a relief for this bitch? He wouldn't blame him. And then, it hit him. He had nowhere to go. His sisters had been shot in a school shooting, and his father had vanished one day while working at the clinic. He'd moved in with Grimmjow after living alone in his apartment for years, overjoyed that the man wanted him to live with him.

_How could he not notice?_

"Luppi, calm your fucking ass down." Grimmjow mumbled, averting his eyes. This wasn't normal. Grimmjow never looked away. Especially if some scrawny little bitch was yelling at him. That wasn't the man he fell in love with.

"What am I to you, Jaegerjaquez?" The question away murmured quietly, bringing silence to the room once again. Luppi leaned down and pulled on pitch black-colored lounge pants, crossing his thin arms over his chest as he glared daggers at Ichigo, tapping his foot impatiently. Grimmjow seemed to register his question, but was lost for an answer. "Am I a toy? Something that you can hold in the palm of your hand and play with?" The bluenette's lips pursed, then parted as if he were to speak, though Ichigo held a hand up, tangerine bangs shading his eyes. It didn't matter though. His hair could only hide so much. And it was definitely not hiding the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't wanna know. In fact, Jaegerjaquez, I'm fine with this. When we finally got together, I-" Ichigo swallowed, raising one of his trembling hands to plow his fingers through his hair, vibrant orange spikes tousled by the rough touch, hanging limply from his scalp. "I told you..do..do you remember?" The blank stare he received was enough to crush his lungs. "I..." Shaking his head, Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek, a smile twitching to life on his lips. "I'm only a stepping stone to your happiness. And if the day comes that we part ways, I won't fight it. I only want you to be happy, and if I can't do that, then I'll let you go." Ichigo repeated the words like he'd spoken them no more than a day ago, if not, less. "You told me that I was being a poetic-idiot. That we'd always be together." The wetness slid down his cheeks, dripping off the orangette's chin. Ichigo had vowed to never show weakness to anyone. Fear. Except the man he trusted.

An offensive chuckle filled the thick silence, all eyes turning to Luppi, whose shoulders shook before he erupted into laughter, chest heaving as he fought to regain his posture. Grimmjow had taken the time to prop himself up on his elbows, blankets tossed to the side; he never did have a thing for modesty. Then again, he didn't have a reason to. "How sweet." Luppi snickered, clutching a hand on his chest; over his heart. "You must be making this up. Grimm wouldn't ever cheat on me. An' even if he did; me an' Grimm have been together longer. You're just a boy-toy."

Ichigo saw red. Like a rampaging bull, honey brown eyes flashed gold as he lunged at Luppi, tackling the scrawny male to the ground, reeling his arm back, only to thrust his fist forward, slamming his knuckles into Luppi's face, brows furrowing when he heard a sickening crack; a cry of pain tearing from the violet-eyes-prick. No more than a second later, strong arms corded with firm muscle looped under his arms, yanking him off of the injured raven head. Ichigo thrashed in his captives arms, legs kicking out; full aware of who was holding him back. "Calm down, Ichi." That deep baritone that rumbled in his ear sent shivers down the orangette's spine, body instinctively stilling. _Fuck. Why did Grimmjow have this much control over him?_

_"Let go, Grimmjow."_ He croaked, weakly squirming in the bigger mans arms. Those arms only tightened, pulling him flush against a firm chest, Grimmjow's warmth radiating from his body like a heater. Contrary to his words, Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to hold him close, to whisper with the sinful voice into his ear that this was all a joke; a horrible joke. But it wasn't. The bigger male grunted in response, waiting until he felt the orangette relax in his arms to release him. But as soon as he did, Luppi was all over Ichigo, punching him in the head with enough force to send Ichigo staggering back, hand clasped over the swelling mark.

"Luppi!" Grimmjow roared, taking a threatening step towards the purple-eyed man, who cowered back; smart enough to sense the predatory aura illuminating from Grimmjow, but dumb enough to talk a shot at Ichigo. Nostril's flaring, Ichigo regained his posture, grabbing Luppi's right arm and yanking him forward, jabbing his knee into the raven-heads gut. Luppi gagged, gasping for air once he was released from the fuming orangette. Ichigo yanked his fingers away from the throbbing injury on his head, holding his hand in front of his face. Blood. The burgundy liquid stained his fingers, sliding down his thumb, and finally dripping onto the white, plush carpet beneath his feet. That's when Ichigo realized- he hadn't taken off his shoes. The soaking wet, once sky blue converse were now darkened to a midnight blue, reminding his that it was raining outside. His body wasn't as soaked as his shoes, though. He had an umbrella. But that was the last thing on his mind.

This little bitch had just hit him.

And he was _bleeding._

The low growl that rumbled in the orangettes throat threatened the being his eyes were locked on- Luppi. Oh, this would be a blast. So much fun. Ichigo calmly walked forward and grabbed the black haired mans throat, his long finger's meeting at the back of Luppi's neck. As if he weighed nothing, Ichigo lifted Luppi off of the ground, holding him in the air. Luppi gasped, his hands shooting for he orangette's wrists; finger nails digging painfully into the flesh. The pain wasn't registered by Ichigo. In this state of mind, nothing but killing this man was screaming at him.

_"Do it."_ One commanded.

_"Just a little harder~ Then his neck will go snap~!"_ This one giggled with glee.

_"Make him suffer. He took your love away from you! His punishment should be more than death!"_

And then out of all the cluster of voices, one stood out. Disoriented and watery. _**"C'mon, aibou. Don't kill 'im like this. Savor it. Slowly kill 'im and watch the life fade from his eyes. Don't stop until yer satisfied. Yer in control."** _Too distracted, Ichigo didn't notice the drool that began to dirty his wrist, Luppi's violet eyes rolling back as his face turned blue. Nor did he notice the foot steps rushing towards him, until a hand gripped his shoulder. Ichigo kept his eyes locked on his prey's face, a Grinch grin twitching to life on his lips. "Ichigo, stop it! You're killin' 'im!" Oh yeah, Grimmjow was still here. Right. Slowly, Ichigo turned his head, a bored look paint on his face; as if he wasn't choking somebody at that moment. He pursed his lips. scoffing.

"So?" He responded, listening to the voices that laughed maniacally, all chanting for the death of the man in his hands. "You don' seem to be stopin' me." This wasn't much like Grimmjow. What was different today? Did Grimmjow change his mind over and over like an annoying man in line at a restaurant who didn't know what to choose?

_**"Ignore 'im."**_

Nodding his head, Ichigo turned his attention back to Luppi- who had just gone limp in his arms, chest barely rising as he still fought for air. But Ichigo didn't loosen his hold, in fact, he tightened it. But Grimmjow didn't like to be ignored. He loathed it.

Grimmjow finally had the balls to grab Ichigo's arm, yanking on the limb harshly to free Luppi from Ichigo's grasp. Startled by the sudden action, Ichigo released Luppi, watching as the weakling tumbled to the ground. The bluenette snarled at Ichigo in warning when Ichigo reached out for Luppi again, all the voices inside the probably not sane mans head whining annoyingly at the loss. Grimmjow knelt beside Luppi, cradling his lover in his arms, shaking him lightly. When Luppi didn't respond, those cerulean eyes widened, scanning over Luppi's body.

_"You did it!"_ A feminine voice cried, others joining her with cries of joy. Ichigo grinned, laughing manically along with the voices. He'd never felt so happy before, so relaxed. It felt amazing. Grimmjow, however, stared in shock at the petite male in his arms, leaning down to press his ear to Luppi's chest. Nothing. The prickling wetness that burned his eyes made the bluenette grit his teeth, burying his face in his lover's neck. "Luppi..." He whispered, allowing the tears to fall. This was his fault. His carelessness. As Grimmjow mourned over his lover, Ichigo merely giggled, stalking over to the night stand, his hand curling around the lamp. He lifted the ebony glass colored lamp, swinging the light provider into the wall, eyes locked on Grimmjow. His grin widened further at the noticeable flinch, lips curled over his teeth. The shattered glass fell to the floor, the lamp now a weapon to the livid male. The sharp edges gleamed in the dull lighting as Ichigo moved numbly towards his prey. Although Grimmjow was aware that something had been broken, he paid it no mind. It was probably Ichigo throwing a fit. Ichigo continued to stalk towards the bluenette, lifting his weapon. Closer. And closer.

Until he was right behind Grimmjow.

Ichigo thrusted his makeshift weapon forward, stabbing the broken lamp into Grimmjow's back. The bluenette stiffened, coughing up blood as he lurched forward, body jerking in pain. Grinning like the cat that got the mouse, Ichigo twisted the lamp, digging the broken shards deeper into Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow bit his lip, refusing to cry out in agony. Hot breath wafted over his neck, eliciting a shiver from Grimmjow as Ichigo brushed his lips over his ear. The pain was beginning to fade, a dull throb. Cyan orbs fell to half mast, staring down at the dead body in his arms. Luppi was gone. And so was he. The thick cloud of sleep that assaulted his mind nearly made him miss the words whispered in his ear.

_"How's it feel to be back stabbed, Grimm?"_

* * *

Ichigo giggled at the memory, rolling onto his side. He would have preferred laying on his back, but the tight straight-jacket prevented him from doing so. Tangled orange locks splayed out around the shivering male, body jerking spasmodically. _**"That was fun, huh, aibou?"**_ A voice questioned, an excited shiver sliding like ice down Ichigo's back. He nodded, Cheshire Cat grin threatening to split his face in two. _**"I can't wait 'till we get outta 'ere. Then we can continue our plan, na?"**_ Ichigo chuckled darkly, nodding once more.

"That's right, Shiro. We'll kill 'im all." He responded, fingers curling into tight fists. He remembered what he had told himself when guilt stabbed him relatively for killing his former lover.

_If I can't have 'im, then nobody can._

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Tell me in the reviews please~ And keep in mind, this is a ONESHOT. No continuings. Period.**


End file.
